Olympus Academy
by Zoe Lupin
Summary: The year is 2027, and the God's have opened four new schools. Welcome to Olympus Acadmey: The Greek Geek. Join the latest demigods in a new prophecy to save the world, and try to live up to the Seven. SYOC closes December 22nd 2017.
1. Chapter 1

The God's have decided that they do care about us. So now we have four schools. Greek, Romans, Egyptian and Norse. Welcome to the Greek Geek, more commonly know as Olympus Academy.

All students will be fourteen years old.

Everyone is Bisexual, because it's easier to write.

I will only accept one main character. Everyone else will be small or mentioned in passing.

This is set 2027.

Please PM me with submissions. If you don't want to be the third main character just fill in the first six questions and leave a review. I will only accept ONE main character and it has to be via review.

Uniform= white shirt, Black blazer, Black socks, black trousers, black backpack.

• Hestia: (Champions) sacred animal badge.

• Dementer: Green tie and animal on blazer

• Hera: (Champions) sacred animal badge.

• Hades: Black tie and animal on blazer.

• Posiden: Sea Green/Blue tie and animal on blazer.

• Zeus: Electric Blue tie and Animal on blazer.

• Athena: Grey tie and Animal on blazer.

• Aphrodite: Pink tie and Animal on blazer.

• Hephestus: Orange tie and Animal on blazer

• Artemis: (Champions/Huntress') sacred animal badge.

• Apollo: Gold tie and Animal on blazer.

• Hermes: Brown tie and Animal on blazer.

• Dionysus: Purple tie and Animal on blazer.

 **My Character**

First Name: Tyler

Middle Name: Rose

Last Name: Masons

Godly Parent: Dionysus

Mortal Family: Sapphire Carter (foster mom) and Rey Carter (foster sister)

Weapon (everyone has a shield): Knife called Thorn

Likes: Sugary foods, Puzzles, Pranks and Alcohol

Dislikes: Healthy food, Mazes, Bullies and Buzz Kills.

Fatal Flaw: Trust

Secret Talent: Dancing

Demigod Power: Not get drunk, Create wine, control grape vines, controlling madness.

Love intrest (type of person or minor canon character): Child of Aphrodite or Apollo.

Formal Clothes (may not be used): Purple halter dress and silver sandals.

Weekend Clothes (may not be used): Black yoga pants and a purple fade shirt with black knee boots.

Champion of... Hestia

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **Second Character**

First Name: Bella

Middle Name: Donna

Last Name: Smith

Godly Parent: N/A

Mortal Family: Mom Leah, Dad Mike and Dog Rex

Weapon (everyone has a shield): Bow

Likes: Hunting

Dislikes: Men

Fatal Flaw: N/A

Secret Talent: Singing

Demigod Power: N/A

Love intrest (type of person or minor canon character): N/A

Formal Clothes (may not be used): Silver dress and black boots

Weekend Clothes (may not be used): Huntress Uniform

Champion of... Hunter of Artemis

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **SYOD Winner**

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Weapon (everyone has a shield):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Secret Talent:

Demigod Power:

Love intrest (type of person or minor canon character):

Formal Clothes (may not be used):

Weekend Clothes (may not be used):

Champion of...

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

I do not own these characters, Only Tyler Masons, Bella Smith and Olympus Academy itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello. The third main character haset been selected. It you wanna be a minor character please leave a review with the form from the first chapter.**

 **Satan ruler of Hell**

 **First Name:Seth**

 **Middle Name:Dean**

 **Last Name:Bate-Black**

 **Godly Parent:Apollo**

 **Mortal Family: Mercedes Black (Mother), Seth Black (Step-father), Vince Black (Step Brother)**

 **Weapon (everyone has a shield):A golden long bow called 'God's Last Gift'**

 **Likes:Reading, his father and family, and Athena**

 **Dislikes:Idiots, ignorant people and spiders**

 **Fatal Flaw:Not Confident**

 **Secret Talent :Singing**

 **Demigod Power:He's immune to most diseases and can treat most of them.**

 **Love Interest:Child of Aphrodite or Dionysus**

 **Formal Clothes:Black and gold suit and tie**

 **Weekend Clothes :Gold and black t-shirt saying 'Kingslayer' , Black hoodie, Golden trousers and shoes**

 **Champion of...Athena**

#####-#####-#####-#####

Tyler and Bella sat next to each other in the tree, watching as the students filed into the school. One boy stood out in his gold Apollo uniform. In his left hand was a gold long bow. His right held a small plastic suitcase. "What about him Ty. You gonna date him?" Bella Smith asks her friend.

"Maybe." Tyler says, fiddling with the end of her tie.

"Come on." The girls jump down from the tree and land in front of the golden haired boy.

"I'm Tyler, Daughter of Dionysus. Who are you?" Tyler asks.

"Seth Bate-Black, Son of Apollo." The boy says.

"Nice to meet you Seb." Tyler grins.

"It's Seth." Seth says.

"Whatever. This is Bessie. She's a Hunter of Lady Artemis. She just has to complete a year here before she joins the hunt for reals." Tyler says.

"Bella." Bells says, elbowing her friend.

"What ever." Tyler says.

"This is great and all. But do you know where my room is. Apollo 17." Seth says.

"See that tall Gold building that days Apollo, beside the purple one covered in grape vines? In there." Bella says dryly.

"Oh. Thanks." He brushes past them running for the building.

"Welp. Ima go unpack. Bye Bessie." Tyler says, turning and running after Seth.

"It's Bella!" Bella yells after the dark haired girl.


End file.
